


Kenopsia

by KZeen__ (KZeen)



Series: Kenopsia [1]
Category: Horacio Perez - Fandom, SPAINRP - Fandom, Viktor Volkov - Fandom, Volkacio - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, References to Depression, Therapy, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KZeen/pseuds/KZeen__
Summary: Horacio nunca olvidó cuando Vólkov le ha rechazado. Y a pesar de que ha salido con una infinidad de personas desde entonces, en su corazón, nunca pudo dejarlo ir.Lentamente, sus sentimientos comienzan a jugarle una mala pasada, hundiéndole y haciendo que pierda esa personalidad tan suya a través del año que transcurre desde entonces. Conway decide que lo mejor es dejarlos solucionar sus problemas, pero tanto como él como Gustabo saben que ha tocado fondo cuando no puede levantarse de la cama sin soltarse a llorar.Entonces, se dan cuenta que Horacio nunca ha hablado de lo que sintió cuando Vólkov le ha rechazado y lo convencen de tomarse unas vacaciones e ir a terapia.
Relationships: Horacio Pérez & Viktor Vólkov, Horacio Pérez/Viktor Vólkov, volkacio
Series: Kenopsia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052735
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. 0 - Kenopsia

𝐾𝑒𝑛𝑜𝑝𝑠𝑖𝑎 1. 𝑛. 𝐿𝑎 𝑖𝑛𝑞𝑢𝑖𝑒𝑡𝑎𝑛𝑡𝑒 𝑎𝑡𝑚𝑜́𝑠𝑓𝑒𝑟𝑎 𝑑𝑒 𝑢𝑛 𝑙𝑢𝑔𝑎𝑟 𝑣𝑎𝑐𝑖́𝑜 𝑞𝑢𝑒 𝑛𝑜𝑟𝑚𝑎𝑙𝑚𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑒 𝑒𝑠𝑡𝑎 𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑛𝑜 𝑑𝑒 𝑔𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑒, 𝑝𝑒𝑟𝑜 𝑞𝑢𝑒 𝑝𝑒𝑟𝑚𝑎𝑛𝑒𝑐𝑒 𝑎𝑏𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑜𝑛𝑎𝑑𝑜 𝑦 𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑛𝑞𝑢𝑖𝑙𝑜. 𝐸𝑙 𝑝𝑎𝑠𝑖𝑙𝑙𝑜 𝑑𝑒 𝑢𝑛𝑎 𝑒𝑠𝑐𝑢𝑒𝑙𝑎 𝑝𝑜𝑟 𝑙𝑎 𝑡𝑎𝑟𝑑𝑒, 𝑢𝑛𝑎 𝑜𝑓𝑖𝑐𝑖𝑛𝑎 𝑠𝑖𝑛 𝑙𝑢𝑧 𝑑𝑢𝑟𝑎𝑛𝑡𝑒 𝑒𝑙 𝑓𝑖𝑛 𝑑𝑒 𝑠𝑒𝑚𝑎𝑛𝑎, 𝑢𝑛 𝑝𝑎𝑟𝑞𝑢𝑒 𝑑𝑒 𝑎𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑐𝑐𝑖𝑜𝑛𝑒𝑠 𝑐𝑒𝑟𝑟𝑎𝑑𝑜.

—He... He googleado esto.

La mujer se acomodó en su asiento, recibiendo el papel de las manos del chico. Se veía inquieto. —¿Qué significa para ti?— murmuró ella, una vez que había leído dicho texto.

—Es como siento cuando lo recuerdo— Comenzó, carraspeando. —En mi cuarto, en el coche. Todo es 𝑘𝑒𝑛𝑜𝑝𝑠𝑖𝑎 a mi alrededor sin él. 


	2. 1- Prólogo

«𝑰 𝒉𝒐𝒑𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒌 𝒐𝒇 𝒎𝒆 𝒉𝒊𝒈𝒉, 𝑰 𝒉𝒐𝒑𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒌 𝒐𝒇 𝒎𝒆 𝒉𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒍𝒚 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒚𝒐𝒖'𝒓𝒆 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒆𝒍𝒔𝒆. 𝑰 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒇𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒔 𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒍𝒊𝒆, 𝑰 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒇𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒔 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒎𝒆: 𝑻𝒉𝒆𝒚 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒎𝒔𝒆𝒍𝒗𝒆𝒔»

_Lunes, 22 de diciembre. 1:15 PM._

—Entonces, Horac-

—Puede decirme H— murmuró el chico, cabizbajo. Sabía que no había nada que temer, pero le dolía escuchar su nombre de alguien que no era Gustabo. O Conway. O… 𝑒́𝑙.

La mujer sonrió, acomodándose aquella melena rojiza que le fascinaba a Horacio detrás del hombro. Le recordaba a su preciada cresta. Ella continúo —H, ¿Estás aquí por que Gustabo te ha mandado?— preguntó, asegurándose de que comprendía. Ya tenía una colección de notas en sus manos de lo que el chico iba soltando aleatoriamente mientras se presentaba.

Y es que Horacio tenía mil y un sentimientos atorados en su pecho que, finalmente, lo habían llevado a parar a terapia. Estaba harto de sentirse siempre aplastado por sus pensamientos. No se sentía en toda su capacidad ni para seguir trabajando o hacer lo que le gustaba.

—No…, y-yo necesito ayuda, Allison— admitió, levantado la mirada. La mujer frente él le devolvió la mirada con esa pizca de tranquilidad que poseía.

Acto seguido, sonrío —Bien, me alegra escucharlo. Vayamos por el inicio entonces, ¿Te parece?— comentó, sin esperar una respuesta. Había notado que si le daban la elección al chico de hablar sobre sus problemas, elegiría no contarlos. Su propósito era que después de varias sesiones, él pudiera hacer la decisión de compartirlos con más personas, para que no lo abrumaran como lo habían hecho esta vez. —¿Puedo pronunciar su nombre?

Esa pregunta hizo que Horacio se encogiera en su asiento por unos segundos —… ¿Es necesario? — preguntó, alzando las cejas.

—No por ahora, pero eventualmente, tendrás que hacerlo— explicó Allison, sin despegarle la mirada de encima.

Horacio jugó con sus dedos un momento, bajando la mirada antes de aceptar —Entonces, hágalo—.

—Vale, entonces ¿Hace cuánto fue ese suceso con Vólkov?— comenzó, ya que era el tema más repetitivo en su lista. Inconscientemente, lo referenció mínimo 36 veces, a lo que ella pudo notar. Pero llamó mucho su atención como pronunció solo una vez su nombre completo, y en el momento en que lo dijo, sus ojos se humedecieron.

—Fue ya hace un año, Allison. Estábamos en la comisaria, y le he dicho “Me gustas, ¿Te gusto?”— narró, mirando al vacío. Sus ojos claros reflejaban una pena muy dura. —En su momento, me rechazó y creí… Creí que Vólkov solo era difícil de conquistar—.

Allison comenzó a escribir rápidamente comentarios en su bloc, pero Horacio sabía que era necesario. Justamente, él no era el más claro para expresarse y estaba seguro que había saltado más de una vez de un día a otro, así que si las posiciones fueran diferentes, él también estaría anotando.

A los pocos minutos, el sonido de la pluma rozando el papel comenzó a sonar lejano en los oídos de Horacio. Sus pensamientos lo envolvían cada vez que hablaba de Vólkov. Sentía caer en un vacío sin fondo, ni paracaídas que lo detuviese. De un momento a otro, dejaba de estar en la habitación de su psicóloga y volvía lentamente a cada uno de los recuerdos que tenía con aquel peligris. Abrazos robados, miradas discretas y tantas palabras dirigidas al otro en la oscuridad giraban en su mente, llenando sus sentidos y haciéndolo desear tanto poder estar a su lado.

…Hasta que llegó a la semana pasada.


	3. 2 - Today, I called to tell you that I'm changing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción que aparece en negritas (que es a la que se hace mención al final) es "High" de 5SOS. Sugiero escucharla a la par.

«𝑻𝒐𝒅𝒂𝒚 𝑰 𝒄𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒆𝒍𝒍 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝑰'𝒎 𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒈𝒊𝒏𝒈, 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝑰 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒌 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒆𝒏𝒐𝒖𝒈𝒉 𝒓𝒆𝒔𝒑𝒆𝒄𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒆𝒆 𝒎𝒆 𝒕𝒓𝒚. 𝑰'𝒗𝒆 𝒃𝒆𝒆𝒏 𝒘𝒂𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒖𝒑 𝒊𝒏 𝒅𝒊𝒇𝒇𝒆𝒓𝒆𝒏𝒕 𝒔𝒑𝒂𝒄𝒆𝒔 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑰 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒌 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒎𝒚 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒕 𝒊𝒔 𝒃𝒖𝒊𝒍𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒍𝒂𝒔𝒕 𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒏 𝒂 𝒏𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕»

_Lunes, 15 de diciembre. 8:55 AM._

—¿Otra vez, tío? Pero que tienes que dejar de quedarte dormido— se quejó Gustabo, abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Horacio. Eran compañeros de piso desde hace ya bastante tiempo, pagando la renta con aquel dinero que recibían de su labor de agentes.

Pero el problema no era vivir juntos, si no, lo que últimamente ocurría con Horacio.

Gustabo podría ser un ciego para mil y un cosas, pero no para percatarse que su hermano estaba cada vez peor. Unos días pasaba por alto sus comidas, otros días tenía noches en vela, otros más tenían cambios de humor muy repentinos y sobre todo, su imagen carecía de aquello tan característico y único que lo hacía: La cresta. Aquella cresta que tanto adoraba había pasado de largo, con el cabello descuidado y con las raíces ya creciéndole, mostrando uno que otro mechón café escapándose para ser visto.

Cuando bajó la mirada a la cama en la que dormía aquel joven, se dio cuenta que se tapaba la cara con fuerza con una almohada. Y no por que estuviera dormido. Más bien, le daría la impresión de que se ahogaba a propósito.

𝑆𝑒 𝑎ℎ𝑜𝑔𝑎𝑏𝑎 𝑎 𝑝𝑟𝑜𝑝𝑜́𝑠𝑖𝑡𝑜.

Reaccionó al momento y, en automático, se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de su cama y forcejeó para quitarle la almohada del rostro, repitiendo una y otra vez el nombre del chico con desesperación.

—¡Horacio! Deja eso, ¡Déjalo!— chilló, finalmente arrebatando la almohada de encima suyo. Debajo de ella, el rostro de su amigo estaba rojizo y cubierto de lágrimas. Parecía que no entendía que ocurría y eso apretó el corazón de su hermano, quien lo tomó en brazos y no le soltó hasta que las lágrimas silenciosas se detuvieron.

Minutos más tarde, se separó para mirarle a los ojos, y solo vió en ellos confusión y dolor que no supo consolar con palabras. Jamás le había visto tan devastado como ahora. Parecía que solo podía ir en picada día con día.

—¿Estás… bien? —murmuró, aunque al momento se corrigió —¿Más tranquilo?—.

Horacio alejó su mirada, y simplemente se limitó a abrazarle. No se sentía en ánimos de hablar, y seguramente de intentarlo, solo lograría volver a soltarse a llorar.

Ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo al cabo de un rato. ¿Habrían pasado minutos, horas? No lo sabían. Pero el sol comenzaba a asomarse en la ventana, ajeno a la escena. Parecía que todos afuera podían hacer de su vida lo que quisieran, y continuar sin inmutarse que Horacio no veía sentido alguno a su existencia.

El agarre de Horacio se hizo más débil y le indicó a Gustabo que era momento de separarse. Ya sin estar abrazados, el rubio notó las bolsas de los ojos en el rostro de su gran amigo, como estaban hinchados y como su rostro se veía cansado en general.

—Estás hecho un lío, tío.

Horacio solo se talló los ojos antes de responder —Le escribí una canción.

Gustabo supo de quien hablaba sin haberlo siquiera mencionado. Ese hombre estaba causándole más problemas a Horacio que sonrisas y, a lo que veía, también más ataques de llanto.

El rubio escogió cautelosamente sus palabras —¿Es por eso que llorabas? — preguntó, no seguro si realmente quería saber la respuesta. Lo menos que quería es que su amigo regresara a ese estado inconsciente de llanto.

—Si.

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, hasta que el teléfono de Gustabo lo rompió. El chico no hizo ademán de contestarlo, por lo que Horacio le insistió en que lo hiciera. —Revisa tu teléfono, estoy bien.

Sin estar seguro de ello, Gustabo contestó sin ver el número de manera tajante —Estoy ocupado, mand-

—Gustabo, ¿Dónde cojones te has metido? —preguntaron al otro lado de la línea. Conway no sonaba nada feliz. Pero en defensa del hombre mayor, él nunca sonaba feliz.

—Estoy con Horacio.

—¡Peor aún! — refunfuñó el hombre mayor, sonando exasperado. —¿Por qué no están sus traseros aquí?

Gustabo suspiró, sin saber como explicarlo. Y apenas había encontrado como hilar sus ideas, Horacio le arrebató el teléfono. —Es mi culpa, Conway. Tuve un ataque de llanto y me estaba ahogando con mis propias lágrimas.

—¿Quién diablos se ahoga con sus propias lágrimas? — Conway no parecía tragarse nada, pero Horacio se lo tomó con calma.

—Hay que intentar de todo, ¿No crees? — murmuró Horacio, intentando sonar divertido, pero Conway no parecía estar en sintonía con él.

—No bromees con eso. Los quiero en mi oficina, ¡Urgente! — le urgió y colgó, sin dar tiempo a discusiones.

Los amigos se miraron sin saber que hacer. Gustabo, por su parte, estaba confundido y preocupado de que, si dejaba a Horacio de nuevo, no pararía con solo intentar ahogarse con una almohada. Pero Horacio no se sentía dispuesto a mover un solo músculo sin sentirse desmoronarse.

—Iremos.

Gustabo puso sus ojos sobre el otro chico, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente —Sabes que él estará allá.— Sabía que la observación era obvia, pero igual quiso darle importancia —¿Estás seguro?

Horacio movió su cabeza en afirmación —Pero antes, necesito… Necesito hacer algo. ¿Nos vemos allá? —Y si bien no había terminado la oración, se levantó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y le hizo un ademán a Gustabo de que saliera.

El chico entendió, y se levantó de la cama, pero antes de salir, abrazó rápidamente al otro y detuvo la puerta con su mano —Llevaré desayuno. Unas donas de chocolate para levantarte el ánimo— comentó Gustabo —Si pasa algo, sabes que puedes marcarme—.

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con él.

Cuando los pasos de su amigo se desvanecieron, Horacio tomó aire profundamente. ¿Qué se supone que hacía después de aquello? ¿Evadir a todo el mundo?

Se pasó la mano por los cabellos, mientras una idea comenzaba a rondarle la mente. No quería hacerlo por que era estúpido, pero tampoco era justo que se quedara con los sentimientos carcomiéndole mientras lo veía pasar a diario por los pasillos de la comisaría tan feliz. Tan… indiferente.

Se sentó nuevamente en su cama, tomando su teléfono y cuaderno en sus manos y digitó el número de memoria.

Cuando se escuchó la otra línea responder, sintió el estómago hecho un nudo.

—¿Horacio?

Tajante, respondió sin darle lugar a preguntas. Seguramente ya sabía lo que le había dicho a Conway —Vólkov, cállate y escucha.

La otra línea permaneció en silencio cuando el comenzó a musitar la letra de la canción que le había escrito, intentando plasmar todos sus sentimientos en ella y jamás tener que llegar a ese extremo nunca más. No le importaba si eso arruinaba aún más su relación. No había nada allí que pudiera salvar, por que nada era lo que había.

«𝑰 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝑰'𝒍𝒍 𝒏𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒎𝒆𝒆𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒆𝒙𝒑𝒆𝒄𝒕𝒂𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏𝒔, 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒑𝒊𝒄𝒕𝒖𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒑𝒂𝒊𝒏𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝒎𝒆 𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒌𝒔 𝒃𝒆𝒕𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝒊𝒏 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒅. 𝑵𝒐𝒘 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒚 𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒑 𝑰 𝒕𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒉𝒆𝒔𝒊𝒕𝒂𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑰'𝒍𝒍 𝒂𝒍𝒘𝒂𝒚𝒔 𝒎𝒊𝒔𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒎𝒆𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒔 𝒐𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒔 𝒘𝒆 𝒘𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒉𝒊𝒈𝒉»


End file.
